Our Love
by guycrazy
Summary: A family friend of the Kaiba's moves in with them and falls in love with Seto. Cold heart or broken wall?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love**

**Chapter 1:**

Everyone knows his name. Nobody knows who he is. Except his little brother, I mean. But even still his little brother won't say anything. Seto Kaiba is a mystery. At least that's what everyone thinks. I've met with Seto himself a number of times. Cold, mean and distant. So it appears. I see through it. To the man that truly lives inside. I doubt he knows it but that doesn't mean he can't. Seto isn't overly kind to me and he doesn't consider me his friend, but we're not enemies. I care about this man. I care about all people. But him more so because I see the pain that lies behind the wall.

Again he sits at his over-sized computer, searching for a strategy that will ensure victory over Yugi Muto. He wants so badly to reclaim his championship title and is hell bent on doing so. He wants to be the best duelist out there, but as long as he remains focused on himself, he'll never succeed. Being a good duelist has nothing to do with having the ultimate, invincible deck, but it's about the kind of person you are during and between those duels. Yugi is accepting of anyone and everyone around him. Seto wants nothing to do with anybody. Until he learns that other people exist, he'll fail continuously.

I have known Seto and his brother for years now. I'm not sure how it happened. I think it was something to do with our parents. Family friends, I guess. But my family is no longer. They've all died. My brother viscously, murdered my parents. When the cops found him, he was sentenced to death. My soul has come to peace with my lost family, but sometimes, my heart still refuses. It refuses to believe that my own dear brother could have done something so brutal. I made peace with my brother-in a way-before he died, but I still cannot forgive what he's done. I've been in this city for a month now, staying with Seto and Mokuba. Seto provided me with my own room, only because I was a friend of the family. He would not have done it otherwise. I help him out as much as I can. With taking care of Mokuba and designing new strategies. None of the strategies will work by themselves. They still need to be combined with a heart and the proper dueling ambition.

I stare at the hidden man in front of me as he remains transfixed on the screen in front of him. I glance at the clock on the wall. 12:32 am. "Seto," I'm sure he heard me but he doesn't let on. "Seto, it's getting late. You should rest." He frowns.

"I will not rest until I have found the perfect strategy."

"Yes, but you will not find that strategy if you don't rest. Your mind needs a break. You need to refresh your energy so you can be in top shape and come back to this tomorrow. You'll have more of a chance that way." I have to explain everything to him don't I. He looks at me thoughtfully. "I'm thinking of you, Seto."

"Fine, I'll rest. Just give me fifteen minutes to finish what I was doing." There's that 'don't bother arguing 'cause it won't work' tone again. Yeesh.

"Alright. But promise me you'll rest. You're eighteen Seto, you should know how to take care of yourself by now."

"I said I'll rest! What are you so worried about me for anyway? You're seventeen you need just as much rest as I do. Start taking care of yourself and leave me to myself." There's the wall that breaks my heart so. Everyone needs somebody. Why can't I be there for him? I can. He looks at me startled, but quickly regains composure. "What's the matter with you?"

"What?"

"You don't usually look so sad in front of others. What's the deal?"

That was odd. He never pays attention to peoples feelings or expressions unless they're laughing at or cowering in front of him. I smile and shake my head. He looks back at the screen. Does he know that he can come to me for anything? Have I ever told him so? Now's as good a time as any. I hesitate a moment before I lean down and gently kiss his cheek. "Good night, Seto." As my hand rests upon the doorknob, his voice calls out to me quietly.

"Jade," I turn around to look at him as he speaks. His back remains turned to me. "Why did you do that?"

I smile. "I was hoping to get it through to you that I care, and you don't need to put up walls to block me out. They don't work against me." He doesn't say anything but he doesn't continue what he's doing either. I wait. Nothing. "Sweet dreams," I say and exit the room to make way to my own.

One floor down and near the end of the hall. One room between Seto and me. Mokuba's at the other end. I lay on my bed, wrapped in the cozy blankets, listening for Seto's door to open or close. I never hear the sounds of him turning in for the night like he promised before I'm consumed by slumber and the world of dreams.

Alarm clock blares in my ears. I snap awake and my hand instinctively shoots for the off button. Silence. Sit up and stretch. 8:00 am. Looking at the giant mirror on my dresser, I take note of my messy excuse for hair. Terrific. I yawn and stumble over to bathroom where I go through my usual routine of brushing my hair and teeth, etc.

First floor. Still in my pajamas. I don't plan on getting dressed until noon today. At least! Mokuba's already in the kitchen when I get there, sitting in a chair staring at his burnt toast. "You know, it's usually done before it turns that color." He looks at me tiredly and manages a tired sounding greeting.

"'Mornin, Jade. Where's the cook? I'm hungry."

"Cook's day off smallish dude." When I moved in with Seto and Mokuba, I managed the 'majority rules' technique and got Mokuba to agree with giving the cook and cleaners and such two days off a week. He wasn't happy, believe me. "I'm in charge today, bud! The cooking will be all my own."

"Run while you can!" sounds the groggy voice of none other than the eldest Kaiba brother.

"Ha-ha" I comment dryly.

"I'm serious. Anything you make is probably poisoned."

"You've never even tasted my cooking!"

"I don't wanna risk it."

"If you keep that attitude up I just might poison your food." With that I turned on my heel and marched back to my room. I know that was one of the few times that Seto seems to be insulting you but he's actually joking, but I am a little insulted. I've been cooking since I was nine and I worked as a chef for a year and a half until I moved away from my home town.

In my room, I sit down at the large desk, piled up with all my gadgets. Well, it's really more like a bunch of old motorized type toys that I've taken apart for pieces. A few days after I arrived I came up with something brilliant. I think it's brilliant anyway. Nobody even knows what I'm doing because nobody comes in my room. Not even the cleaners. I told them I can clean up after myself, so they've left me alone. With an extremely advanced program on my computer, I've figured out how to recode microchips for exactly what I want. It's been a lot of time and work, but I've managed to create a machine model of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. All I need to do now is paint it and it's complete. I put in small LED lights for the eyes, somehow I managed to get it to fly, so I put in a voice activation chip that makes it come to you when it's called. I also put in tiny sensors that allows it to detect objects a meter away, giving it enough time to turn and redirect it's course. It's kind of like a little robot that I created with my own two hands. I'm not sure how I came up with the idea. I just sat down and started building it on a whim. And it worked! I can't wait for the paint to dry so I can show Seto.

A knock at the door. "Come in," I call with the paintbrush still in my hand. I'm concentrating too hard on getting the details right to bother looking up to see who it is.

"What are you doing?" It's Seto, asking an excellent question to ask when you're curious as to what one is doing.

"Something." I reply. I gently set the model down on the tray in front of me to let the paint dry and look up at him. He half sits on the end of the desk, holding a glass in each hand and stares down at the dragon I built.

"What is that?"

"A model."

"So that's why you have stuff scattered everywhere. You actually are using it."

"How'd you know I had stuff scattered everywhere?" I frowned.

"I saw it last night, when I was in here."

"Oh really. What were you doing in here?"

"I came to ask you something but you were already asleep, and before you ask what the question was I don't even remember. I was too tired."

"See. Rest is important." He looks at me coldly.

"Here. I made you a milkshake. Strawberry." He holds out one of the glasses to me.

"A little early isn't it?" I say as I take the delicious treat.

"Yeah well, Mokuba suggested I make you your favorite treat to make up for what I said to you." Was it really Mokuba's idea? Or did I actually get through to him last night? He was pretty tired, so maybe his mind just couldn't be bothered to go against me.

"Oh…well…thanks." He looks at me over the rim of the other glass as he drinks from it, then looks back at the desk.

"So what is this a model of?"

"Guess." I grin excitedly. He's going to love this!

He shrugs. "Looks like a lizard or dragon or something." I beam at him. He looks at me oddly until it finally clicks and he looks more closely. He gets off the desk and squats down so it's at eye-level. "Is that really Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" He's shocked. I bounce in my seat.

"Yup! Isn't he beautiful!"

"It looks well-built," he compliments me. "Neat." He continues to examine it.

"You know, it's not just a model." Paint should be dry by now. It's quick-dry stuff. I picked it up and Seto stood up, eyes never parting from it. I turned it over and flicked the switch on the belly of it to activate the chip inside it. I put the switch there because I didn't want the chip to overheat. Seto watched in amazement as I held my palm out flat, the dragon began to flap it's wings and it flew around.

"That's amazing!" Seto said. He's obviously impressed by my work. I took a bow and stretched my hands out in front of me. I winked at Seto.

"Check this out. Blue-Eyes, come to me!" I commanded in a loud clear voice. The flying robot, turned and flew towards me. I caught and turned it off. "Not bad, huh?"

"Not at all. You must be some sort of genius."

I blinked. "What's with the compliments today, Seto? It's unusual for you. Or was that Mokuba's idea too?"

"If you don't want my compliments then fine, I'll stop. Believe me, it's no trouble at all." Death glare.

"Seto," I didn't have anything to follow that, but I didn't know what I was supposed to say. What is with him today? He reacted to my hurt look the way he reacted to the sad one last night. He sighed, walked to the door and shut it, then came back and leaned against the desk.

"Your creation is astounding, Jade. Am I not allowed to tell you that?"

"Well…yeah…but…you normally keep to yourself…you just don't seem yourself today."

He sighed and shook his head, staring at his feet. Thinking. "Jade, do you remember when you kissed me last night?"

"Yes."

"And what you gave as your reason for doing it…" he's hesitating. "Would you ever do that again?"

"Yes." Of course I would, Seto.

He looked up at me through unusually sad eyes. "Can you do it now?" No walls. Seto…

"Of course." I moved closer to him, pulled on his hands a bit to get him to bend down so I could reach, and pressed my lips to his cheek. As I did so, I felt something else on mine. His kiss. I gave his hands a light squeeze. I pulled away just enough so I could look him in the eye and I smiled at him. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he let it out, we heard him being called for in the hallway.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out. Seto opened his eyes and looked at the door. Without looking back at me, he walked over to it and exited the room. I stood, staring straight ahead, covering one hand with the other in front of my chest. I got through to him. Finally. I closed my eyes, smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Seto."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. Here's the second chapter. I know the last one kinda stunk but hopefully this ones better.

**Chapter 2:**

In the kitchen, making Monte Cristos and soup for lunch. Thinking about my parents. Mom was a chef. She had her own restaurant when she was alive. She's the one who taught me to cook. After she died-two years ago-the restaurant was kept alive by the other chefs. Then me when I started working there. It closed down when I left.

Dad was a pilot. He had his own airline. That's how he met the Kaibas. Now that I think back, it makes sense. He used to fly Mr. Kaiba wherever he went. That's how I first met Seto. I went on the flight with father and helped out the flight attendants. Father introduced me to Mr. Kaiba who had brought Seto along with him. Then Mrs. Kaiba was introduced to my mother, and the Kaiba family began eating at Mom's restaurant once a week. Until I was fourteen. Then they moved to Domino. Seto and I had become close friends, and wrote to each other quite often. Until his step-father disappeared and the entire Kaiba Corporation was left to Seto that is. Then he didn't have the time and things got a little rough for him. His mom died of illness and he had to look after Mokuba as well as the company. That's when it all fell apart for us. He grew distant and cold. When my parents died, I turned to him. I called him, and although we hadn't spoken in over a year, he didn't turn me away. I cooked at mom's restaurant after they found my brother-I was in hiding until they captured him. It was broadcast on the news about my family-the entire story. A few days later, Seto called me and offered me a place to stay. I accepted but we agreed that I would finish my education first. When I graduated I moved to Domino.

Washing the dishes. Mokuba ran off with Seto but they didn't tell me where they were going. Seto's barely said 'Boo' to me since yesterday morning. He's colder and harder than ever. I knew it was too good to be true. A moment of weakness is more than he wanted to allow. His walls are backed up with guards now. I have to knock them down, I've done it before and I can do it again. It won't be easy but this isn't good for him. He may not realize it but he needs me. He needs me to knock down those walls, and so does Mokuba. Seto is all the poor kid has left, yet he doesn't have his big brother at the same time that he does. It must hurt. I'm doing this for everyone.

In my room, looking over the notes I took when building my model. I find a piece that I took in the early stages, where I'd installed a chip from a remote control airplane. So that's how I made it fly. I put in the part that's being used when the remote is being used to control it. Well that makes sense. I'll have to go buy another airplane like that when I start modeling Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

I took a power energy course in school. We made all sorts of neat little rockets and stuff. That's where this knowledge came from to make my robots. I never thought I'd become this advanced, but I guess all I needed was the right tools.

When will Seto and Mokuba be back anyway? They don't have to tell me where they're going but it would be nice if I knew when to expect them back. They've been gone for ages. They left right after lunch, which was about 1:00pm, and now it's almost 7:00 in the evening. I hope they're alright.

I've been sitting on the couch watching the television. I'm not completely paying attention though. Obviously, because I'm worrying about the boys. I sigh, the pain of not knowing getting to me. Also the pain of missing Seto. I switch off the TV, go back to my room, and pull a photo album off my shelf. The only photo album I have really. Opening it, I stare at the happy faces of my parents and my brother. As I flip through the pages I start finding some that include the Kaibas. The first one I see is of Seto with his arm around my shoulders holding a pool stick. Not only that, we're both smiling. I remember this photo. It was when I was twelve. I was always at Seto's place, or Seto was always at mine. We were inseparable. My brother and him never really made friends with each other. They tolerated each other but the real connection was between Seto and I. He was at my place that time-but where is he now? We spent the entire day laughing, playing pool or video games or watching TV. It's always been one of the best memories I've had of us. As I continue to flip through, I begin to notice his smile more and more. He used to smile a lot. His step-father was never very kind to him or Mokuba, but Seto never really cared. He never sent me any pictures of him or Mokuba after they moved. The last picture of us together, was right before he left. The family stopped in to say their final goodbyes. Seto and me, standing like we were in the picture with the pool table and Mokuba in front of us. Our smiles were small. There were smiles but there were also the slight hint of tears. I remember that day as well. It was the day with the last hug I ever got from Seto. He was trying not to cry. He was being strong; for me, for Mokuba and for himself. I cried more that day than I had any other day of my life-not counting when I lost my family. I was inconsolable. People usually are when they lose their best friend. I went through a fair state of depression, until I got a letter one day. The maid had just brought the mail to Mom and she called me down to the kitchen. Receiving that letter was like the best Christmas present ever, even if it was only August. I took the letter to my room and dug out my embroidery floss. I made two friendship bracelets-one for Seto and one for him to give to Mokuba. I enclosed them in a letter and sent them on their way. A few weeks later I got another letter from Seto and a package. He had sent me a blue, crystal dolphin that had been stained with white, painted letters. It said _Friends forever and always._ I loved dolphins, still do. I still have that crystal too. I keep it on my dresser, so I can look at it whenever I want. We sent small gifts back and forth almost every time we wrote a letter. We were so close. I sit there for a long time, looking at the pictures and worrying about Seto.

I look at my watch, 8:53pm. I hear the sound of a nearby door opening. Rushing to my door, I pull it open in time to see Seto's bedroom door close quietly. I hurry over to it and pound on the door. "Seto?...Seto, open up." No reply. I stand there for a few minutes before banging on it again. "Seto, please." I can hear soft footsteps in the room. I start thinking. Maybe it's not Seto. Are they even back? Maybe it's a burglar or-. My thoughts are cut off as the door opens. Before me stands the tall blue-eyed, brown-haired Seto Kaiba. It was him. Relief. I throw myself at him, wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. "Seto, where were you? What took you so long to come back? I was so worried." He didn't respond to my hug. When I threw myself at him, I noticed that his arms twitched as he fought his natural reflexes that told him to catch me. Now he just stood there, not doing a thing. I look up into the icy glaze that looks back at me. "Where were you, Seto? Why were you gone so long?" I don't try to hide the emotions on my face or in my voice, but I'm still fighting back tears. I was so damn worried. He doesn't answer me right away. He puts his hands behind his back, grips my wrists firmly and unwraps them from himself.

"It's none of your concern where I was," he says and walks by me, making way to the staircase that leads up to the computer. I stare at his back until it's out of sight. Mokuba runs up from the floor below and up the stairs behind Seto, taking no notice of me. I look in front of me to Seto's bedroom. A dresser stands near his bed, with a mirror attached to the back and a full length mirror next to it. It's full of little treasures. Small things. I squint at the items for a minute. I sigh, it's the same type of things I sent him with his letters. A thought strikes me. I squint again. It is the stuff I sent him. I thought he'd have packed it all away or thrown it out. But no, there it is on his dresser, in the open. I look over to his neatly made bed. On the left head post hangs the friendship bracelet I made him. He still has that too? No, this is too confusing. I shake my head viciously and run back to my room. Sprawled out on my back, on my bed, I stare at the ceiling. I don't understand you Seto. Does this mean you still care? A knock at the door. I wipe away the small tears that still remain on my cheeks.

"Come in." The door opens lowly and Mokuba pokes his head in. He walks in fully and he shuts the door behind him. "Hey, what's up smallish dude?"

"Nothing," he says kind of nervously. A few minutes of silence. I call Mokuba to come sit on the bed.

"Mokuba, where did you and Seto go today?"

"Uh," he fidgets. "Seto told me not to tell you."

"Why? Please Mokuba. You guys were gone for almost eight hours. I was really worried."

"Well…uh."

"Please, I swear I won't tell him that you told me."

"Promise?" I nod. "We went to the island."

"The island? What for?"

He hesitates. "We went to see Mom's grave. We had her buried on the island where she couldn't be disturbed. Seto wanted to go see her."

"Oh." Mokuba looks at his feet and swings them above the floor. "What had you come in here for?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"Um,"

"It's okay. You can tell me anything remember?" He's still silent. "Is something wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt or-"

"No. I wanted to talk about you…see…Seto was talking about you today, on the way to mom's grave. He told me what happened yesterday. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…go ahead."

"Well, it's a bit personal and you don't have to answer but if you do then I want your honest answer."

"Okay."

"…Do you love Seto?" he looks at me with large eyes. He really wants to know.

"Mokuba…why do you ask that?"

"Because…when Seto told me about what happened, it seemed to me that you have feelings for him. And I mean more than just they way friends care about each other. It seemed to me that there was something more…so do you?"

What do I say? Should I even answer this? What will he say to Seto? Seto's already blocking me out, if Mokuba tells him what I say, what will he do? I sit there thinking about it for what must be longer than I thought because Mokuba nods and says, "it's alright if you didn't want to answer." He hops of the foot of the bed and walks over to the door.

Before he opens it the soft words drift from my mouth. "I do." He looks back at me, smiles and leaves.

It's weird how that kid can read peoples feelings like an open book. He seems to always know these things. I guess that's why he's closer to Seto than anyone. No matter how much he tries Seto just can't hide from Mokuba. He can hide from me, but I still know that there's something else there. But Mokuba's different. Even if I hadn't answered, he still would've known how I feel. Now it's clear; I didn't admit anything to Mokuba, I admitted it to myself. I had to hear myself say it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new day; a new start; new events in store. Mokuba managed to get Seto away from his computer. I'll have to figure out how he did it. We're all sitting in the lounging room. Seto and Mokuba are hypnotized by the TV. They're watching wrestling. I'm enjoying the calmness that's only broken by an occasional cheer from Mokuba every time his favorite wrestler gets a good hit on his opponent. Seto's mouth twitches each time, almost threatening to smile at his younger brother. I sit in an armchair at a ninety degree angle to the couch and television with my sketchbook in my lap. It's mostly full of various Duel Monsters, but at the moment I'm concentrating on something else. With my pencil in hand, gliding over the page, I'm focused on creating a drawing of Seto and Mokuba on the couch. This is one of the sweeter moments that I refuse to let slip by. My eyes are fixed on my page, only looking up once in a while to make sure that the lines I have drawn are accurate to the people in front of me, but I still notice a certain pair of deep blue eyes looking my way every now and then. Why is this? Has Mokuba told Seto what I said to him today?

In a way I hope he hasn't because it could mean that Seto feels the need to further his distance from me. In another way, I hope he has dropped a hint but not said everything because it could mean that Seto and I can regain our closeness and be the friends we were before. But mostly, I hope he's told him everything he possibly can, because it could be likely that Seto will grow to feel the same love for me. With his exterior, it's a long shot; with the interior that I've witnessed with my own two eyes and ears, it's a potential result.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapters a bit longer than the others. I'm hoping to make the upcoming chapters longer as well. Hope you like this and don't forget to review.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3:**

I'm sitting on the built-in bench in front of my window. My sketchbook has found it's way back to my lap. Angels are one of the things I love to draw. I find them interesting because they can have so many different looks. Wings, or no wings; halo, or no halo.

It's been a week. Seto isn't as distant as he was right after the kiss, but he wasn't any closer either. I guess I could say things are back to normal. The way things were when I first arrived in Domino.

I glance up from my angels and I'm immediately hypnotized by the sky. My eyes scan over the star splattered sky. Tiny bright white dots littered the midnight blue field above.

There's a single soft knock at the door before it opens slowly. I don't even have to look to know it's Seto. It's late; almost midnight and Mokuba's already in bed. I tear my eyes away from the light speckled, shadow blanket. I smile at him as he walked over towards me. "Is everything okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine." He glances down at my sketchbook before continuing. "Landen is holding a formal party to celebrate. He over-passed his profit intake by over five thousand dollars. Since I've been sponsoring him, I've been invited as his guest of honor. You and Mokuba are coming with me. Hope you have a nice dress. If not you better find one. The party is in two days." Then he turned and left the room. I blinked and then grinned. I set my sketchbook down and opened my walk in closet. It's pretty big but not exactly full. I walked in to the furthest end and pulled a dress of the rack. I'm not a formal person but when I do have to wear a dress, this is my favorite one. It's a long flowing red dress that wraps around my shoulders instead of over them. It's very comfortable. Down underneath where it hangs are the sparkling, matching red shoes. I guess I'm all set for the party then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I'm eating breakfast with the boys. All is quiet. I'm half wondering if Seto waited to tell me about the party or if he forgot or he didn't even know until just a short while ago. Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter.

Mokuba is quietly eating his French toast, and Seto is sipping at his coffee-having already finished his hashbrowns, bacon and eggs-while reading the newspaper. It's a peaceful morning. All is quiet but there's no tension in the air. I continue eating my own French toast with a small smile on my lips and a twinkle in my eye. Mokuba have the same taste in food. It's amazing how we always seem to want the same thing at the same time. I hear the rustling of paper as Seto turns the page. "Jade," he says.

I swallow my food. "Yes?"

"Do you have something to wear tomorrow or do you need to go out and buy something today?"

"No, I have something." He doesn't reply, just keeps on reading the words that he never even looked away from while speaking. I look ahead at Mokuba, who's looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? I thought you weren't a formal person. I never really expected you to have a dress or something to wear to an event like this one."

I smile. "Just because I'm not a formal person doesn't mean I don't have formal clothing just in case I need it."

"Oh."

In mid-afternoon –which to me is about three, I get changed into some real clothes. As I'm heading up to Seto's computer room, I run into Mokuba at the top of the stairs. "Hey there, smallish dude."

"What's up?"

"I'm going out to the toy store. You want to come with me?"

He shrugs. "Sure." I nod my head and continue to the next staircase that takes me up to the next floor. I knock on the door and wait for a reply.

"Come in."

I poke my head through the door and see Seto in his usual space in front the computer, in his large comfy chair. "Hey Seto. I'm heading out to get some more parts for my models. Mokuba's coming with me. We shouldn't be more than an hour. Maybe two if we decide to go anywhere else."

"Alright. Take your cell phone in case I need to get a hold of you."

I raise my eyebrow. "What would you need to get a hold of me for?"

"Just take it."

"Alright. See you later." I close the door and jump when I see Mokuba standing behind me. That boy walks with the feet of a ghost.

"You ready to go?" I nod and we make our way out to the limo. I don't always take the limo when I go somewhere. I have my own car, but today I'm just feeling too lazy, plus Mokuba would rather take the limo than risk driving with me. "So why are you going to the toy store?"

"I need some more parts for my models."

"What models?"

I look at him for a moment. "Oh right, I haven't shown you yet. I'll show you when we get home. Right now, I'm wondering where the best place to get a remote control plane would be."

"Yugi's granddad has a game shop. We could try there first."

"Okay. Let's do that then."

"Driver. Take us to the game shop."

I get out of the limo and rest my eyes upon the small shop. I don't think they'll have a remote control airplane in such a small space but I'll check it out anyway. They might have something else I can use. Mokuba takes the lead and enters the shop. I follow.

An aged man stands behind the counter. I'm assuming this is Yugi's grandfather. Yugi is standing near the end with a small group of people; a blonde boy, a brunette girl, and another boy with brown hair that comes to a point at the front. All eyes, turn to Mokuba and myself. When the blonde saw Mokuba he grumbled. "Oh great. I bet rich boy is coming to throw something in our faces again." I look questioningly at Mokuba.

"He's talking about Seto. That's Joey Wheeler. He doesn't get along with Seto very well."

"Well, nobody does," Joey says.

The brown-haired boy looks at me and frowns. "Who are you? One of his minions coming to sue us or something?"

"That's Tristan Taylor," Mokuba tells me.

I blink at them. "No."

"Oh." Tristan says.

I smile. This must be the people Seto refers to as the 'Dweeb Convention' and the 'Geek Squad'.

The girl speaks. "Well you know who everyone else is so I might as well be included. I'm Tea Gardner."

I smile at her. "Hi. Uh, I'm Jade Dervinson."

"She's a family friend." Mokuba says.

"Oh? Another rich brat?" Joey asks.

"Joey," Tea says in a scolding voice.

I smile again. I tilt my head to get a better view of Yugi and wave my hand. "Hey Yugi. How's it going?"

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"Same."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Joey waves both hands and shakes his head. "Yugi, you know her?"

"Well, we've met before. She was with Kaiba when we met."

Tristan eyes me suspiciously. "She anything like Kaiba?" He talks about me as if I'm not even here. I'm not too bothered by it though. He has reason to be suspicious. After all, I know Seto Kaiba and he's not the friendliest person in the world.

"She's nothing like Kaiba." Yugi shakes his head. Yugi's friends look to Mokuba for confirmation. He nods.

"Well, then…Hi…I guess," Joey says with a wave of his hand. I grin. They don't seem so bad. What's Seto been talking about?

"So what brings you here?" Yugi asks. His grandfather stands smiling, watching us.

"I'm just looking around for stuff to build my models with."

"You build models? Of what?"

"Well, so far I've only built one. I need some more parts. They're Duel Monsters. So far I only have a Blue-Eyes. I still need Red-Eyes and Dark Magician before I move onto anything else."

"Red-Eyes and Dark Magician huh? Those three are your favorite monsters I take it."

"Well actually, I'm like you. Dark Magician is my favorite, but the dragons come close. I made the Blue-Eyes first just to see if I could."

"Cool."

"Would you make me a model of Flamed Swordsman?" Joey asks like a kid asking for a Christmas present.

"Joey, what's your problem?" Tea asks.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"First you're mean to her now your asking her to make you stuff? You're nuts!"

I laugh. "It's alright Tea. I'd be mean to me too if I didn't know anything about me except that I knew Seto. He's not someone who seems like he has friends. And I won't make any promises but I'll try the Flamed Swordsman after I get the others done. I don't mind. It's something to do with my time."

"Alright!" Joey punches the air. I'm skimming over the shelves for stuff to use as I speak.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for?" I look at Yugi's grandfather and smile.

"Not really. I'm just looking for anything to take apart. Although this paint set would do good. I'm running out." I say as I pull a quick-dry paint set off a shelf. It looks a bit better than mine. A few more colors too. I take the paints to the counter to pay for them. "I think that's all for now. Mokuba and I have other places to go and I told Seto we shouldn't be more than an hour."

Mokuba looked at the clock on the wall. "We've already been thirty minutes."

"I know." I pay for the merchandise and head towards the door and wave. "I'll see you around, I guess. Nice meeting you all. Bye"

They bid me a good day and Mokuba and I left. We go to another toy store at the mall and I find all sorts of things I could use. Motorized planes, cars and all sorts of things. I buy three of everything that I purchase. Model making here I come!

On the drive home, we're already almost a half an hour late. My cell phone rings. I check the caller display. It's Seto, of course. "Hello?" I answer.

"Where are you two? You're late. You said you'd be an hour." He sounds annoyed.

"I also said I might be two hours."

"You should have called if you were going to be late."

"Alright, I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes at Mokuba who fought back some laughter. The phone is on loud speaker so I'm assuming he can hear a bit of what Seto is saying.

"Don't let it happen again. Where are you?"

"Where are you?" I smile at Mokuba. I think we should have a little fun. It's time to play 'how long before he yells at me'.

"Don't mock me-"

"I wasn't. You wanted to know where I am and I want to know where you are first."

"…I'm at home."

"Where's that?"

"What? Home, it's home. I'm in my home office."

"I thought you'd be at the other office."

"No, I'm working from home today. Where are you and Mokuba?"

"Mokuba?"

"…My brother."

"Oh yeah, that guy. I don't know. I thought he was with you."

"You said you were taking him with you."

"Taking who with me?"

"Mokuba!"

"Oh right. Did you want to talk to him?" I hand the phone to Mokuba, who's struggling to keep in the laughter. I reach over before he starts speaking and turn the volume up even more so I can be sure to hear.

"Seto?"

"Mokuba," he says tiredly. "Where are you?"

"Why do-hey I didn't know there was cactus in Domino!"

"WHAT! JADE WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HIM!" I flop down on the seat clutching my sides, trying not to let him hear me laughing. Mokuba covers the bottom of the phone and fights himself before replying.

"Why are you yelling? And who's Jade?"

"…Mokuba…what's going on? Why are you acting so weird? You know who Jade is. You're with her. I was just talking to her."

"Why didn't you just say you want to talk to her?" He hands the phone to me and gives in to the laughter. I let out a small giggle while I'm trying to talk.

"Hello?"

"Jade wh-"

"Who's this?"

"IT'S SETO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Oh, Seto. Hi. What's up? How are you?"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

"…we're in the driveway." By now, we had arrived home. Mokuba and I got out of the limo and stood side-by-side. There was silence on the line and suddenly Seto burst through the front door, phone in hand next to his ear, looking more pissed than I'd ever seen him ever before. That was the breaking point for Mokuba and me. We dropped to our knees, engulfed in hysterics. Seto's towering figure glared down at us, making us laugh even harder. He looked at the phone in his hand and turned it off. He watched us laugh then shook his head and went back inside.

After finally regaining control Mokuba and I stood and grinned at each other. "That was fun. We should do stuff like that more often."

"We should. Maybe we can even get Yugi and his friends in on it."

Mokuba smiled at me, and with that, we picked up the merchandise and went inside to spend the evening plotting. And so begins Seto's life in hell.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew that was long. Hope you liked. Keep you're eyes open for chapter 4! Will Jade and Mokuba succeed in upcoming plans? What will happen at the party? You'll have to read and find out. Please review and thanx for reading.**


End file.
